


What I am to you- Platonic Dukeceit

by The_silent_smile



Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prom, Remus Sanders in a dress, Sexual Humor, What are genderroles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: "Dee, how are you so hot, yet I don't wanna fuck you?""Well-" Dee started, chuckling before something soft settled in his gaze and he turned around, now fully facing the other."-Who am I to you?"-OR-Remus and Deceit have been friends for so long that becoming anything else seems absurd to them.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618735
Kudos: 148





	What I am to you- Platonic Dukeceit

"Dude this isn't fair."

"What isn't Rem?"

Remus was sitting on Dee's bed waiting for the other to get changed. Prom night had been something they'd been looking forward to for months. Dee helping Remus build up the courage to wear that sparkly dress he'd found and cheering him on when he decided to dye his hair bright green for the occasion while Remus helped his friend pick out a suit. Sitting next to him as his friend cursed harshly due to pricking his finger again on the needle when he was sewing his cape.

The two of them had a strange friendship.

Most of the people they knew assumed they were dating with how close they were and how often Remus made lewd remarks around his friend. After a while, they'd just stopped trying to prove them wrong. Not like it mattered anyway.

When they had had a sleepover, playing Mariokart deep into the night and screaming when they lost, they'd come downstairs to a smirking Roman.

"Had fun tonight?" Remus' brother had asked. When Dee nodded he'd started laughing.

"I got you a pillow for your chair, Ree. Must hurt to sit down judging from how loud you were screaming."

The two friends had started laughing then. Roman joining in, a little uncertain now.

Deceit being asexual made the whole remark even funnier to the two. Roman didn't have to know.

"Dee, how are you so hot, yet I don't wanna fuck you?"

Deceit looked over his shoulder from where he'd been looking at himself in the mirror. The suit fit like it had been tailored specifically for him, hugging him in all the right places while the cape reaching his ankles added a flair of dramatics to the whole look making him look even better.

"Well-" Dee started, chuckling before something soft settled in his gaze and he turned around, now fully facing the other.

"-Who am I to you?" he already knew the answer. It once again confirmed when his friend stood from where he'd been sitting on the bed. The sparkly dress making a soft clicking noise as beats hit against each other when he walked over to the mirror.

A few seconds of silence and then a sigh before Remus wrapped his arms around his friend and buried his face into his shoulder. Dee returned the gesture after a moment. A soft smile playing on his lips as he leaned into the hug a bit more and chuckled again.

"Yeah. Me too Remus. Me too. Now get your ass to the table or I'm not letting you use that black lipstick I bought."

In a flash, Remus was sitting on the little chair at the makeup station. Grinning at his friend as he quickly wiped away some tears gathering in his eyes.

"You're a sap Rem," Dee said. Rolling his eyes at his friend. But when his eyes focused on him again, one brown and one blue, bright yellow eyeshadow and deep black eyeliner complimenting them greatly, Remus his smile only brightened.

Prom would be fantastic.


End file.
